


Sweet Serial Killer - Hannibal/Will

by asteripan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteripan/pseuds/asteripan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viewer discretion advised, features violent content and spoilers from episodes 1-9 of Hannibal.</p>
<p>This song is so perfect for them, it had to happen. I spent way too long making this. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Serial Killer - Hannibal/Will




End file.
